


Get to know the protagonist!

by sparkly_ginger



Series: Quest for origins [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: OC, Self-Insert, get to know my oc, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_ginger/pseuds/sparkly_ginger
Summary: This is a "little" introduction to my book project Quest for origins where you can get to know the protagonist aka Ana my OC/self-insert!
Series: Quest for origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704367





	Get to know the protagonist!

**General presentation**

* * *

Name: Anja Dante-Copper

Age: 20yo

Birthday: April 13th

Astrological sign: Aries (solar) - Leo (rising) - Leo (lunar)

Height: 1m63

Eye colour: greyish blue

Hair colour: ginger

Species: unknown

MBTI: ENFJ-T (protagonist)

**Biography**

* * *

One night, an infant was abandoned in front of a couple’s door in the village of Baterilla (South Blue). The couple was known for their incapacity to have children. When they discovered the baby, they thought it was a gift from the sea who heard their complaints. So, they immediately adopted the baby. The little girl was in a basket and a note came with this miraculous present. The said her name and her nickname: Anja, known as Mina.

Anja lived a peaceful childhood with her adopted parents: Ophelia, a teacher, and Lawrence, a marine. She was a curious and joyful child. She loved to learn with her mother, everything interested her. She was also adventurous, the little girl loved traveling on boat while his father told her about his missions. He always brought back some treasures as shells, cards, crystals… She had quite a collection of those!

But that was when she was still young. She nearly has no memories of that part of her life. Why? Because at a young age, maybe 6 or 7 years old, her abilities appeared. Her capacity to create portals and cross them. But not only that…

One night, she had a nightmare, her parents couldn’t calm her tears and screams. The little girl was terrified. So terrified that her powers took control. White symbols glowed on her skin. Portals appeared and disappeared in the room, lasers coming out of some. That was the beginning of her night terrors. It ended with an explosion of a strange aura that knocked out her parents.

The next days, her dad learned that the child he was raising had a bounty. They were shocked by what happened that night, but it was more disconcerting to know that their child was wanted by the World Government. Taken to task, they couldn’t deliver their daughter to the Marine afraid of what could they do to her. Yet, they decided to abandon her in another city where she could have the possibility to survive.

Anja was only 7, but she couldn’t do anything. She was lost and thrown away by the people she thought were her family. She had no choice but to survive alone. For years she lived in the streets, working or robbing. But something never changed, her thirst for knowledge. She understood that she wasn’t “normal”, and she wanted to know why. This is the goal of her life: discovering who she is and the secrets of her powers.

At 16 years old, with her savings hidden in one of the highest tree she could found, she went to sea. With the years, she learned to protect herself and that her power can be a great weapon. She wasn’t afraid of being alone, of being a woman. Life taught her that fear doesn’t avoid the danger. If you want to survive, be the danger people want to avoid.

She became a fierce and determined woman. She has a goal, and nothing can stop her. Anja built her reputation as she traveled island to island while collecting books, parchments, all the knowledge that could give her answers. Anja traveled alone till she accepted to join the Kid’s Pirates at the Sabaody Archipelago, a pirate crew that she encountered numerous times during her journey.

**Personality**

* * *

Anja has a strong personality. She is an extroverted person who isn’t afraid of saying all loud what everyone thinks. For her, honesty is fundamental to build real relationships. Sometimes you have to say the things that people need to hear and not what they want. That’s all. She also can be blunt without noticing it. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t care, quite the opposite. She talks the way would like people talk to her: straight to the point.

With that sharp tongue, Anja has already been told that she is “rude” or “mean”. Does she care? Obviously, no. What people thinks is maybe her least priority in the world. If you want this gal to be respectful and polite, treat her the same way! Simple, no?

But that doesn’t mean that she is not friendly! As an extrovert, she can talk to stranger easily. She can be friend with someone rapidly too. She is loyal and trustful. But it takes time to her to return the affection. She has difficulties to fully trust someone because of her past. So, Anja can even be seen as wary.

If you take time to know this woman, you sure have an ally of choice! She is loyal and ready to fight the world for the people she cares. What she likes the most is her humour. Puns, dark or absurd humour is her predilection! Be prepared for a good laugh.

Her worst trait is surely her anger issues. Don’t worry she works on it. But still, it is complicated for her not to be angry at least once a day. Yup. Strong Personality.

But behind that rough shell hide a hypersensitive and intelligent woman. She can laugh then cry in a matter of a minute. It can be crippling but she prefers exacerbate feelings than feeling nothing. Anja has an incredible memory; she can learn fast and good. This is an advantage when you are a historian as vestiges can be rare or difficult to have access to. She has notebooks where she keeps a record of her researches.

**Capacities**

* * *

Portal creation: Anja can creates portals to teleport

Velocity portal: the more portals she creates the more speed she gains

Laser portal: she creates a bigger or smaller portal that can shoot a laser

Portal protection: with time Anja learned to control her aura and can in emergency create a dome of portal to protect herself. However, it takes a lot of energy.

Manipulations of weapons: Anja uses a lot of knifes that she throws in her portals to stab her enemies. She also does this with guns. But she can fight by only using traditional weapons. 

???: equivalent of the observation haki

???: capacity to knock people out only by her presence. The symbols on her skin glows, spreading her aura.


End file.
